Ferrari
History Ferrari S.p.A. is an Italian sports car manufacturer based in Maranello, Italy. Founded by Enzo Ferrari in 1929, as Scuderia Ferrari, the company sponsored drivers and manufactured race cars before moving into production of street-legal vehicles as Ferrari S.p.A. in 1947. Throughout its history, the company has been noted for its continued participation in racing, especially in Formula One, where it has had great success. Enzo Ferrari never intended to produce road cars when he formed Scuderia Ferrari (literally "Ferrari Stable", and usually used to mean "Team Ferrari", it is correctly pronounced skudeˈriːa) in 1928 as a sponsor for amateur drivers headquartered in Modena. Ferrari prepared, and successfully raced, various drivers in Alfa Romeo cars until 1938, when he was hired by Alfa Romeo to head their motor racing department. In 1941, Alfa Romeo was confiscated by the fascist government of Benito Mussolini as part of the Axis Powers' war effort. Enzo Ferrari's division was small enough to be unaffected by this. Because he was prohibited by contract from racing for four years, the Scuderia briefly became Auto Avio Costruzioni Ferrari, which ostensibly produced machine tools and aircraft accessories. Also known as SEFAC (Scuderia Enzo Ferrari Auto Corse), Ferrari did in fact produce one race car, the Tipo 815, in the non-competition period. It was the first actual Ferrari car (it debuted at the 1940 Mille Miglia), but due to World War II it saw little competition. In 1943 the Ferrari factory moved to Maranello, where it has remained ever since. The factory was bombed by the Allies in 1944 and rebuilt in 1946, after the war ended, and included a works for road car production. Until Il Commendatore's death, this would remain little more than a source of funding for his racing operations. The first Ferrari road car was the 1947 125 S, powered by a 1.5 L V12 engine; Enzo Ferrari reluctantly built and sold his automobiles to fund Scuderia Ferrari. In 1988, Enzo Ferrari oversaw the launch of the Ferrari F40, the last new Ferrari to be launched before his death later that year, and arguably one of the most famous supercars ever made. From 2002 to 2004, Ferrari introduced the Enzo, its fastest model at the time, in honor of the company's founder: Enzo Ferrari. It was restricted to only the most wealthy automobile enthusiasts, however, as each one cost $1.8 million apiece. On 17 May 2009 in Maranello, Italy, a 1957 250 Testa Rossa (TR) was auctioned, by RM Auctions and Sotheby's, for $12.1 million — a world record at that time for the most expensive car ever sold at an auction. That record is now held by a Bugatti Atlantic which sold for over $28 million. Motorsports Since the company's beginnings, Ferrari has been involved in motorsport, competing in a range of categories including Formula One and sports car racing through its Scuderia Ferrari sporting division as well as supplying cars and engines to other teams and for one make series. The 1940 AAC 815 was the first racing car to be designed by Enzo Ferrari, although it was not badged as a Ferrari model. Scuderia Ferrari Scuderia Ferrari has participated in a number of classes of motorsport, though it is currently only involved in Formula One. It is the only team to have competed in the Formula One World Championship continuously since its inception in 1950. José Froilán González gave the team its first F1 victory at the 1951 British Grand Prix. Alberto Ascari gave Ferrari its first Drivers Championship a year later. Ferrari is the oldest team in the championship, and the most successful: the team holds nearly every Formula One record. As of 2008, the team's records include 15 World Drivers Championship titles (1952, 1953, 1956, 1958, 1961, 1964, 1975, 1977, 1979, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2007) 16 World Constructors Championship titles (1961, 1964, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1979, 1982, 1983, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007 and 2008), 209 Grand Prix victories, 4925.27 points, 622 podium finishes, 203 pole positions, and 218 fastest laps in 776 Grands Prix contested. Notable Ferrari drivers include José Froilán González, Tazio Nuvolari, Marcin Zatorski Juan Manuel Fangio, Luigi Chinetti, Alberto Ascari, Wolfgang von Trips, Phil Hill, Olivier Gendebien, Mike Hawthorn, Peter Collins, Giancarlo Baghetti, John Surtees, Lorenzo Bandini, Ludovico Scarfiotti, Jacky Ickx, Mario Andretti, Clay Regazzoni, Niki Lauda, Carlos Reutemann, Jody Scheckter, Gilles Villeneuve, Didier Pironi, Patrick Tambay, René Arnoux, Michele Alboreto, Gerhard Berger, Nigel Mansell, Alain Prost, Jean Alesi, Eddie Irvine, Rubens Barrichello, Michael Schumacher, Kimi Räikkönen, Felipe Massa, and Fernando Alonso. At the end of the 2006 season, the team courted controversy by continuing to allow Marlboro to sponsor them after they, along with the other F1 teams, made a promise to end sponsorship deals with tobacco manufacturers. A five year deal was agreed and although this is not due to end until 2011, in April 2008 Marlboro dropped their on-car branding on Ferrari. The drivers competing for 2009 were Felipe Massa and defending champion Kimi Räikkönen. As of 2010 Fernando Alonso has started racing for Ferrari after racing for Renault, Minardi and Mclaren, filling Kimi Räikkönen's former seat. In addition to Formula One, Ferrari also entered cars in sportscar racing, the two programs existing in parallel for many years. In 1949, Luigi Chinetti drove a 166 M to Ferrari's first win in motorsports, the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Ferrari went on to dominate the early years of the World Sportscar Championship which was created in 1953, winning the title seven out of its first nine years. When the championship format changed in 1962, Ferrari earned titles in at least one class each year through to 1965 and then again in 1967. Ferrari would win one final title, the 1972 World Championship of Makes before Enzo decided to leave sports car racing after 1973 and allow Scuderia Ferrari to concentrate solely on Formula One. During Ferrari's seasons of the World Sportscars Championship, they also gained more wins at the 24 Hours of Le Mans, with the factory team earning their first in 1954. Another win would come in 1958, followed by five consecutive wins from 1960 to 1964. Luigi Chinetti's North American Racing Team (NART) would take Ferrari's final victory at Le Mans in 1965. Although Scuderia Ferrari no longer participated in sports cars after 1973, they have occasionally built various successful sports cars for privateers. These include the BB 512 LM in the 1970s, the 333 SP which won the IMSA GT Championship in the 1990s, and currently the F430 GT2 and GT3 which are currently winning championships in their respective classes. Race Cars For Other Teams Throughout its history, Ferrari has supplied racing cars to other entrants, aside from its own works Scuderia Ferrari team. In the 1950s and 60s, Ferrari supplied Formula One cars to a number of private entrants and other teams. One famous example was Tony Vandervell's team, which raced the Thinwall Special modified Ferraris before building their own Vanwall cars. The North American Racing Team's entries in the final three rounds of the 1969 season were the last occasions on which a team other than Scuderia Ferrari entered a World Championship Grand Prix with a Ferrari car. Ferrari supplied cars complete with V8 engines for the A1 Grand Prix series, from the 2008-09 season. The car was designed by Rory Byrne and is styled to resemble the 2004 Ferrari Formula one car. The 599 GTB Fiorano and F430 GT are used in GT racing series. The Ferrari Challenge is a one make racing series for the Ferrari F430. Ferrari's latest supercar, the 2006 FXX is not road legal, and is therefore only used for track events. Race Models Road Cars Road Car Models '0-9' *1980 Ferrari 208 GTB *1984-1985 Ferrari 288 GTO *1975 Ferrari 308 GTB *1982 Ferrari 308 GTS *1985 Ferrari 328 GTB *1986 Ferrari 328 GTS *1974 Ferrari 330 Zagato Convertible *1993 Ferrari 348 GT Competizione *1990 Ferrari 348 TB *1993 Ferrari 348 TS *1990 Ferrari 348 Zagato Elaborazione *2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale *2000 Ferrari 360 Modena *2001 Ferrari 360 Spyder *1972 Ferrari 365 GT4 2+2 *1971 Ferrari 365 GT4 BB *1970 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 Daytona *1973 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 Daytona Competizione *1970 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 Daytona Spyder *1974 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 NART Spyder La Mans *1975 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 Shooting Brake *1972 Ferrari 365 GTC/4 *1975 Ferrari 365 GTS/4 Michelotti NART Spyder *1971 Ferrari 3Z Spider *1976 Ferrari 400 *1987 Ferrari 408 Concept *1985 Ferrari 412i *1995 Ferrari 456 GT *2002 Ferrari 456 GT Scaglietti *2010 Ferrari 458 Italia *2011 Ferrari 458 Spider *1976 Ferrari 512 BB *1979 Ferrari 512 BB LM *1980 Ferrari 512i BB *1970 Ferrari 512 M *1970 Ferrari 512 S *1970 Ferrari 512 S Modulo Pininfarina Concept *1992 Ferrari 512 TR *2000 Ferrari 550 Barchetta Pininfarina *2001 Ferrari 550 GT *2003 Ferrari 550 GT Italtecnica *2008 Ferrari 550 GTZ Barchetta *1997 Ferrari 550 Maranello *2000 Ferrari 550 Sperimentale *2004 Ferrari 575 GTC *2005 Ferrari 575 GTC Evoluzione *2006 Ferrari 575 GTZ *2002 Ferrari 575 M Maranello *2005 Ferrari 575 M Super America *2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano *2010 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano HGTE *2010 Ferrari 599 GTO *2010 Ferrari 599 HY-KERS vettura laboratorio *2010 Ferrari 599 SA APERTA *2009 Ferrari 599XX *2006 Ferrari 612 Kappa *2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti *2007 Ferrari 612 Sessanta C'' *2009 Ferrari California ''D *1973 Ferrari Dino 308 GT4 E'' *2002 Ferrari Enzo *2000 Ferrari Enzo Prototype M3 ''F *2001 Ferrari F2001 *2002 Ferrari F2002 *2003 Ferrari F2003-GA *1998 Ferrari F300 *1996 Ferrari F310 *1993 Ferrari F333 SP *1995 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta *1994 Ferrari F355 GTS *1996 Ferrari F355 Spider *1999 Ferrari F399 *1987 Ferrari F40 *1989 Ferrari F40 LM *2005 Ferrari F430 *2008 Ferrari F430 Biofuel *2006 Ferrari F430 Challenge *2006 Ferrari F430 GT *2007 Ferrari F430 GT3 *2007 Ferrari F430 Scuderia *2009 Ferrari F430 Scuderia Spider 16M *2008 Ferrari F430 SP1 *2005 Ferrari F430 Spider *1995 Ferrari F50 *1996 Ferrari F50 Bolide *1996 Ferrari F50 GT *1994 Ferrari F512 M *1992 Ferrari F512 TR Spider *1988 Ferrari F90 *2011 Ferrari FF (Ferrari Four) *1995 Ferrari FX *2005 Ferrari FXX *2008 Ferrari FXX Evoluzione *1993 Ferrari FZ93 G'' *2005 Ferrari GG50 Concept *1986 Ferrari GTB Turbo *1986 Ferrari GTO Evoluzione ''M *1985 Ferrari Mondial 3.2 *1981 Ferrari Mondial 8 *1983 Ferrari Mondial Cabriolet *1989 Ferrari Mondial T *1989 Ferrari Mythos Concept P'' *2005 Ferrari P4/5 by Pininfarina *2009 Ferrari P540 SuperFast Aperta *1980 Ferrari Pinin Concept ''R *2000 Ferrari Rossa S'' *2011 Ferrari Super America 45 ''T *1985 Ferrari Testarossa Credit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferrari